Darkness without Light
by kira Silver
Summary: Sequal to My Dark Love... With Riku now back in the Darkness will lSora be able to rescue him in time?
1. Chapter 1

Sora:

_By the time we woke up the morning after our fight with Riku, there was blood everywhere. I found myself sickened by its dark crusted colour. I rubbed my eyes hard in an attempt to see if i was dreaming. Roxas grumbled beside me as i knocked him on his back to wake him up. A woman came out of a room on the far corner carrying a bowl. She filled it with water and walked away. Axel was awake and had his head against his leg. From his expression i could tell there was something wrong. Roxas shot up and looked around. Following my gaze he saw the red substance on the ground. As we looked in dismay at our surroundings, the familiar face of Zack appeared. "We have something to tell you... And you all wont like what i have to say."_

Roxas:

"What do you mean he is gone!" Sora screamed, "he promised he wouldn't go!"

"What difference does it make... You two hate his guts right now, I would leave too if I was being targeted all the time." Axel grumbled.

"He still didn't have to leave!" Sora barked back.

"Children lets calm down now." Zack reasoned. "The important thing now is to focus on getting him back."

I found myself in a daze. After everything that had gone on between us it seemed almost surreal to think to that Riku wasn't there. I stared downwards at the floor and shifted in my seat. I felt so guilty for everything. "I shouldn't have yelled at him."

"No one is in the wrong. This was going to happen eventually. If I am honest I am surprised he lasted this long." Zack rubbed the back of his head.

"What do you mean by that!" Sora shouted.

"Look don't get angry at me kid! I have enough to deal with, and I could do without a runaway teen and a mouthy brat too!" Zack temper was at its limits.

I looked around the room, and saw a dark-haired women appear from the far room. As i watched the door, I could feel something strange. My body was growing tense and i could feel a cold chill emitting from the room. Zack followed my gaze. "it's not looking good. She wont even let me touch her nevermind trying to cure _it_." She spat the word like it was a genuine disease. "You may need to get help. Or better yet you help keep her down. Angeal can't hold her down that much."

"I'll help in a minute... We can't get any help anyway. Rinoa, you know how dangerous that would be. Its bad enough it happened."

The pair of them exchanged angry glares. "Wait a second where is Kara?" i mumbled.

"She is sick." Zack answered before the Rinoa could. "She'll be fine. Lets just focus on you guys okay?"

I glimpsed over at Axel. His gaze never leaving the room. His body looked tense, and I could just make out his expression. He could feel the darkness too.

"What are we supposed to do about Riku?" Sora slumped backwards in his seat. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"It will be fine. We will get him back. We always do." I smiled at my brother as best as I could.

"The best thing to do right now is find him... If not workout whats going on." The Rinoa answered. "If we ALL help then it shouldn't be too hard to find him."

"You forget that Sora can't go into the darkness as easily as the rest of us." Zack sighed.

"Then fix that!" She shouted at him angrily.

"Wait you didn't say Riku has gone back to the darkness!" I blurted.

"Was a bit obvious wasn't." Zack sentence was halted as a figure was thrown out of the door.

The male crashed into the wall, and slumped downwards. As he rose back up again, i could see he was covered in a deep red substance. "Shit." He cursed loudly and slowly made his way towards the door.

I felt something moving rapidly inside the room. There was a crashing noise and a dark laughter came out from the room. My body froze and i watched as Sora stood up from his seat, and felt my hand slip from his shoulders. "Whats that..." Sora stammered.

"Rinoa lock her in. If she looses enough blood she will make herself unconscious and then we can sort her out."

"That will take too long!" She shouted back.

"Children shut up! Now you know what you have to do now stop being stubborn and get it done." the man barked at the pair.

The door swung open. A girl stumbled out of the room. Her hair was jet black, her skin pale with a black and dark purple colouring which was begin to form patches. Her clothes were covered in blood which was dripping from her shoulder. As she walked awkwardly towards the male and her bones began to click. The man stepped backwards slowly and held out a hand as though he was expecting her to go for him.

Zack walked slowly towards her. The Girl must have heard something cause her gaze moved straight towards me. She cocked her head to one side, and her hair moved over one of her eyes. Her eyes were black with small yellow pupils. Her face had blood stained from what looked like tear lines, and came down from her mouth as though she was a vampire. Her body began twist and aligned to face us. As she stepped forward i could feel my body grow colder and colder.

The male walked behind her and hooked her shoulders. Her legs went lame and she loosely hung her body on his arms. The girls scream was the most disturbing thing i heard. It sounded so angry that i felt it sting my ears as it echoed through my head. "C'mon kid, calm down."

"_Kill... Kill..." _Her voice sounded as though it was painful to talk.

"Now sweetie lets just take you back to your room." Rinoa reasoned. "Angeal have you got hold of her?"

As Rinoa stepped forward the girl began to freak again. She twisted her arms and flipped her body on to Angeals shoulders. As her arms twisted further, they slid from Angeals grip and pushed herself off. She landed on all fours. Her head down.

Everyone froze. the girl began to untwist herself and stand up straight. I could feel my chest pounding hard, and the sound of a thud in my ear. "You want to stop hurting?" Axel jumped over the sofa and walked slowly towards her. "C'mon... I can help... you just have to calm down. I promise nothing is going o hurt you."

"Axel be careful." I warned, my voice hoarse.

As Axel grew closer to her, she begin to cry. Her tears were a scarlet held out his hand. She hesitated slowly and took it gently. "Lets go lie down now... I am not going to go anywhere okay?"

_"Lying Bastard... You really think i am going to believe you again? I hate you!" _She smiled up at him. Her smile was crooked and her eyes wide.

She gripped Axel's wrist. "Fuck!" Sora jumped forward and grabbed her arms. I followed him and gripped her shoulders from behind her. She began to struggle, and i felt myself growing out of breath from just holding her. "Guys keep her there." Rinoa called as she disappeared.

"Easy for you to say!" Sora shouted.

As her movements became more violent, Sora lost his grip. Sora fell downwards, and i felt her slip from my fingers. She fell on Sora and gripped his neck. The black splodges across her body grew thicker on the right side of her body, turning her skin black. "_I will kill you... You stupid Key bearer... It's all your fault... All your fault!"_ She whispered.

Sora's face began to grow pale. Me and Axel grabbed her arms and tried to pull her off. Zack gripped her waist and Angeal tried to grab her legs. It took all four of us to get her off. I could hear Sora coughing violently as we pulled her up. She began to Kick and squirm. I felt myself being dragged backwards and forwards as she pulled her arms. Angeal was jerking more than i was. As we pushed her to the floor, Zack told us to place our Knee on her arms, and he helped Angeal hold her legs. She still tried to squirm but was slowly giving up. Rinoa came back holding a bright red feather. She placed it onto the girls bloody shoulder and set it on fire.

As the feather began to turn to ash, the girl began to jerk more. She started to twist her body and arch her back in an attempt to move it offer. She began to scream out in pain. As more of the ask was absorbed, the black patches of her skin began to grow paler. Within a couple of minutes, her skin was begin to turn from black, to grey, to pale. Her hair began to lighten, and her eyes were turning white. Her body collapsed on itself, and she lay on her side. She let out a long breath, and her entire body relaxed.

I let myself breath deeply, and i hurried to Sora. Sora was still coughing, and i could see faint patches of blue appear around his neck. I pulled his arm and helped him up. As i turned my head i saw the figures face clearly. "Kara sweetie wake up now." Rinoa held her shoulder down.

I helped Sora on a chair and placed my hand on his shoulder. He breathed heavily, and placed his head down.

I watched as Kara moved onto her back, and breathed heavily. She was shaking all over. "Kara open your eyes now." Zack told her.

She moved her body and sat herself up. She placed one hand on her face, and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were grey, but still looked dark. Axel placed an arm behind her back and helped her up. her legs buckled, and Axel just about caught her. she looked up and saw me staring at her. "I am... so... sorry.. Sora." She breathed.

"No worries." Sora coughed. Rinoa handed him a glass of water.

"You got a hell of kick on you." Angeal smiled.

Axel and Kara sat on the sofa infront of us. She still looked pale and cold. Everyone sat down, and then the conversation continued.

"How do we find Riku?" Sora asked.

"Depends." Kara answered.

"On what?" I continued.

"On where your looking... He would be easier to find in the darkness, but none of you lot can really enter it." She shrugged.

"The best thing for you guys would probably be to do is what you did three years ago. Fight the heartless off. There is only so much we can do." Angeal interrupted.

"If anything you would be more helpful then trying to look here." Rinoa finished, her gaze boarded with mine.

"So what do we do?"

"You get your Key blades and well get rid of darkness." Zack smiled.

"Its turned into a war, which unfortunately has spread to you." Angeal sighed.

"Dont worry Sora... We'll get him back." I smiled at Sora who eyes were beginning to well.

"I thought this shit was over." He cried out.


	2. Back to the beginning

Riku:

I found myself sat on a large, black chair. It's back stretched upwards towards the high ceiling. Engraved to the wood was an image of heartless creeping upwards, trying to capture a heart. "Almost seems fitting doesn't it?" Kairi came from around the back and smiled. I shifted my gaze throughout the hall. Pillars stretched upwards, and linked together with arches. The floor solid stone and cold when you touched it and the carpeted walk way grey. The windows showed the yellow moon, and no stars. A completely empty room.

Kairi knelt down next to me and placed her hand on mine. "Why are you ignoring me?" she whined.

"Got nothing to say." I sighed and placed my head on my hand.

She began to sulk.

As we sat in the silence, the familiar creature wondered over. Behind it walked Maleficent. "Now my prince, what do you think?"

"It's very empty." I answered.

"That's because we need more _hearts._" She smiled cruelly. "How about we take a little trip?"

"I am not in the mood. Send the heartless to Halloween town and start there."

Maleficent smiled, and held out her hand. A shadow figure appeared before her. "you heard your prince." She told the being and it vanished. She turned back to me. "Come now. Why are you so mad?"

"If it makes you feel better Kara survived." Kairi interrupted.

I felt something stab in my chest. I just looked up and smiled weakly. Kairi pulled my hand and began to drag me towards the tall black doors. "What are you doing?"

"I want you to come with me!" she shouted. "Don't you wanna take a real look around?"

I allowed her to pull me. As I looked behind I saw Maleficent's crooked smile, she waved a hand and just as I turned my head back I could see the darkness engulf me.

Leon:

I sat impatiently waiting within Tifa's bar. Cloud was hovering on the stool waiting for Tifa to finish work so they could go out. The bar was fairly empty. The late night punters had already grown tired and had left. I heard her humming merrily in the background.

"No help again today?" Cloud asked her.

"No… It's not like her not to come in really. I assumed she had a good reason really." Tifa shrugged and began to wipe down the bar.

I heard the door swing open. Rinoa stepped through and headed towards me. I stood to my feet, and before I spoke she interrupted me. "Don't say anything. I want you to sit down, and let me speak."

I slid back in my chair uncomfortably. Rinoa sat across from me and sighed wearily. "Cloud I think I am done now. Leon can you lock up for me? You can help yourself to drinks." Tifa smiled and pulled Cloud out to the back. "Wait-." Cloud spoke.

"No problem. Have fun." I sighed.

I watched the pair disappear, and heard their footsteps down a flight of stairs. "So what's wrong?"

"Don't get angry… Riku ran away."

I felt my heart skip a beat. "YOU-."

"I SAID DON'T GET ANGRY!" she screamed at me making my ears ring.

"So what do we do?" I breathed out slowly trying to calm down.

"You help Sora and Roxas look for him here. Me, Zack and Kara will look for him in the shadow worlds."

"What happened?"

"He just lost the will to be in the light altogether. Didn't help with Kairi and then falling out with nearly everyone."

I let out a long sigh. Teens. I rose and headed behind the bar. "What do you want?"

"Anything sounds really good right now."

I pulled two pints and set them down on the table. She began to drink hers instantaneously, and necked at least half before she finally put it down.

She looked down at the glass. "There is something else. Kara was hurt pretty bad… By the looks of things she is going to be in a lot of pain."  
"She's always getting hurt." I smiled, and gulped the beverage hard. "It's never that bad."

I felt as though she was just being melodramatic. She looked up at me and I could see her eyes filling with tears. She placed her hands on her face and began to cry. "She almost died! She lost so much blood, and the poison just spread so fast… I could see her turning into a shadow right in front of me and there was nothing I could do… It took four people to pin her down!" She began to wail loudly.

"She… almost…" I felt my body turn cold. I began to shake as the chill spread through my body. I looked down and clenched my hands.

"She is okay now… but I didn't know what to do!" Rinoa just continued to cry.

"are you sure she will be okay? You're making her work after that!" I began to feel guilt.

"What choice do we have? Maleficent has Riku again! God knows what's going to happen!"

"What kind of mother would force her kid to a place where they will die!" I snapped.

As the words slipped out my mouth I began to feel a great guilt. "I'm sorry... it just slipped out."

"I deserve it." She laughed bitterly and drank the rest of her drink. "She's such a good kid…"

"you did well with her." I smiled.

"Not really… she kinda always knew how to take care of herself." Rinoa smiled warmly at the empty glass. "Makes me laugh all those times that me and Zack took her away for a day. Her little smile as she held our hands… I am so sorry you had to miss all that."

"Don't worry." I downed the drink quickly. "we all had other things on our minds."

I stood up and took the glasses. Filling them up again, and we sat and drank and talked like the old days.

Cloud:

I awoke the next morning to find something warm on my chest. Buried underneath the covers lay Tifa, who was breathing lightly. I unwrapped one of my arms, and watched as she tried to bury her head deeper into my chest for warmth. I smiled to myself and budged her over. She curled her body under my sheets. I sat up and stroked her hair out of her face. She had a small smile on her face.

I sat up and stretched up high. As I walked towards the door I heard a crash. Tifa sat up and looked sleepily around. She yawned loudly and stood up. Whilst wearing my shirt she stood beside me holding my hand. We stepped slowly out of the room into the living room. The house was dark, and I could see the outline of clothes everywhere. "That wasn't us was it." Tifa looked around almost disgusted.

"I don't think so…" I mumbled trying to think hard.

As we looked around the room trying to find where the noise came from, we heard voices in Leon's room. As we crept to the door slowly we heard the voices turn hostile. I pushed the handle down, and forced myself through. I was definitely surprised with what I saw.

Rinoa wrapped up in the bed sheet was throwing things at Leon. Leon arse naked was ducking and shouting to stop acting like a child. As I surveyed the room, the wreckage could only indicate one thing.

"Congratulations on getting back together!" Tifa smiled and held Rinoa's hand. "I am so happy for you."

Rinoa holding a lamp in her hand began to glare at her. "As if I would ever still be with that ass!" She screamed and flung it at Leon.

"Same here!" Leon yelled back grabbing a blanket to cover himself.

"Do I even want to know?" I sighed and turned out the room.

"This is all your fault!" Leon began to shout.

"How!"

"Why couldn't you just tell me over the phone then this wouldn't have happened!"

"Cause… I thought it would be easier in person…" She stammered.

"what difference does it make? It's the same thing you're telling me… Riku's gone and Kara nearly died… See? There is no difference how you tell it me as long as it's said."

I felt my body freeze. "He's gone…" I repeated.

"He's gone with maleficent… there was nothing we could do."

"You promised he would be safe!" I felt my body tense.

As a hand slipped into mine a shiver went down my spine. As I looked down I saw Tifa's hand in mine. "We will get him back. I promise." She smiled at me affectionately. I placed my hand on her head and sighed.

I headed to my room. Angrily passing some of Leon's stuff in the living room and following Rinoa's example throwing it across the room. "Knock it off!" Leon screamed from his closed door.

I quickly dressed myself and looked for my keys. "Where are you going?" Tifa was hanging in the doorway watching me. "I am going to go take a quick look around. I'll be back." I smiled at her warmly.

I found the keys in another pair of jeans. Pulling them out, I looked over to see Tifa was worried. I walked over to her and slid my arms down her arms. I kissed her forhead gently. "I promise I will be back soon… I am not going to leave you like I did. I promise." I held her in my arms, and as I looked across to Leons room I saw him emerge. He had his jacket on and like me was heading for the door.

He looked over to me. "You looking for him too?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Wanna look together? Be easier." He looked at Tifa who was beginning to cry.

"Yeah. Sure." I sighed and gave Tifa a quick kiss on the cheek. I felt my fingers slip from hers, and as I passed through the front door, I heard her begin to cry out loud. _I won't go to the darkness Tifa… I promise I will come back to you._

As I sat in the car, Leon began to make an unusual tapping noise. "What are you doing?" I grumbled.

"Trying to fill this silence." Leon replied as he tapped the steering wheel. "you have a good night."

"Yeah. Did you?"

"From what I remember it wasn't too bad." Leon replied. He took one hand of the wheel and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"You know you like her… why don't you just tell her?" I asked him.

"Because we shouldn't be together anymore." He answered solemnly. "We have both changed. No point in clinging to the past."

Leon braked hard as we reached the traffic lights. I found my head being flung forward and just missed the dash board. "You dick head!"

"Sorry didn't see the lights…"

As we reached the junction to twilight town, we saw the city was beginning to burn. _What is going on! _My head screamed as the glow from the town centre began to increase, and a dark shadow began to engulf the alleyways. "so its happening again." Leon's voice was hoarse and low. "C'mon cloud we need to see who is alive."

As we stood out the car, I felt the warmth from the flames. I followed Leon as he headed towards the city. _I'm so sorry Tifa… I am going to be late back._


	3. First Signs of War

Zack:

It was starting again. As Kara and I reached Halloween town we were greeted by the familiar dark shadows and endless screaming. As we stood at the edge of the shadow we saw a swarm of yellow eyes. I pulled the blade from behind me forward and watched the beast move back slightly. There yellow eyes looking sad and lonely.

Kara pushed her blade in the floor. She leaned on it. "You alright kid?"

"I can't hold it for long." She breathed heavily clutching her shoulder.

"the quicker we get this done the sooner we can lie down" I smiled wearily.

"I know that… tell them that!" she groaned and picked up the bladed with two hands.

As we stepped forward and slashed our swords through the darkness, we watch as they wavered. I leapt backwards as the swarm began to charge forward. Holding my blade in front of me I blocked the first attack, but felt something scratch my arm. As I looked down a creature with beady eyes stood on my blade, and began to move forward.

I watched as it vanished, and felt the air move across my face. As I looked over I saw Kara's hand held out. She turned quickly and swiped her blade across the face of another heartless. I followed and began to move my sword down, across, and any other way which seemed natural. As time began to pass, I felt my body ache from the pain of scratches and my arms from the sword movements.

The heartless began to move backwards. They began to swarm and mould together, their yellow eyes vanishing and the mass of shadow growing. As I stood back, the figures eyes opened. A large hole in its chest, as well as the crest of the heartless appeared on its arm. Its thick black armour cupped its legs and arms. _Shit…This is getting bad. _The shadow swung its hand forward and I felt myself fall back.

As it swung again I felt myself scramble over the ground trying to avoid its reach. As I turned my head back, I saw its hand grow closer towards me. As I closed my eyes and waited I felt a movement beside me. Kara had appeared. She had changed her armour and was wearing black, scaled armour. Her helmet was pointed at her chin, and over her eyes was a dark blue visor. The spines on her back and shoulders were tipped with blue. She held two short swords in her hands and swiped forward, over the shadows hands.

Its hand fell to the ground. The creature screamed aloud and swung its free arm at her. It hit her hard, and she fell into the iron gates. I gripped my sword and hauled myself up. I gripped the handle tightly and jumped forward. I sliced the sword downwards through its head and down to the legs. I watched as it began to split in half and vanish. I took a deep breath and felt my body cave in from beneath me. My body grew heavy and as I closed my eyes I saw Kara's pale face sleeping.

Cloud:

AS we reached the centre, we found two bodies. One was resting against the iron gates to the cemetery and the other lying flat out on the steps. Heartless were beginning to appear, slowly depleting the distance between them and the bodies. The figure on the steps moved, and pulled himself from the ground. "ZACK!" I called and ran towards him. Zack turned slowly and smiled warmly at me.

"Lend us a hand will ya?" he breathed. "Feeling a bit tired right now."

I felt something move towards me and as I turned my head, a gunshot echoed through the square, and I watched as the creature turned into dust. "Clean em up Cloud!" Leon shouted, as he ran towards the growing swarm.

By the end of it all of us were tired out. The heartless vanished quite quickly, and as we sat down in the car, we all breathed a sigh of relief. "Jeez I feel out of shape." Leon leaned back in the driver's seat.

"No kidding." I replied.

I looked in the back seat, and saw Zack and Kara sleeping. Kara's head was leaning against Zack's chest, and Zack's head gently resting on hers. Leon's gaze followed mine. "You know… her age… Almost makes them look like a couple." He mumbled.

I found myself smile. "What you smiling at!" he hissed at me.

"You can tell you're her dad." I found myself laughing.

Leon's face went red, and he started the engine. When we got back to the flat, I was surprised to see so two angry faces looking up at me.

Tifa sprung from her seat and leapt into my arms. She began to kiss my cheek hard and fret over the dust on my face. "I was so scared!" she cried out as she wrapped her arms around my chest and squeezed hard.

"c'mon Tifa let me through the door!" I sighed, trying not to smile.

She stepped back, not letting her arms unravel. I smiled at her as best as I could. She wouldn't look at me. She buried her head into my chest and cried out. "Shhh." I whispered in her ear gently.

I placed my hand on her cheek, and as she looked up, kissed her. She began to smile, and pull away. Her face was red, and she began to giggle. _My light…The one that makes my darkness disappear.. I wouldn't change any of this… Riku just needs his own…_

"Jesus… get a room will ya!" Leon sighed.

As I looked over I saw Rinoa run forward and jump on Zack. "Whoa. Women get off me!" He yelled as he fell to the floor.

"thank god you two are safe! What were you thinking going there on your own!" She began to shout at him. "And you! Missy where do you think your going?"

She rose quickly and anchored her daughter in her arms who was trying to escape through the door, and began to smooth out her hair. "MUM! Piss off!" Kara growled.

"Aww my little girl is grumpy!"

I felt Tifa entwine her fingers around mine. I looked down and saw her smiling warmly, as she placed her head on my chest. Looking over at Leon I felt a moment of loneliness. He was all alone. No one greeted him like that.

As he started to move to his room, Kara jumped in his back. "Hey stop being anti-social." She stuck her tongue out at him.

As he turned, I saw a sense of joy in his face. _Your not as alone as you think._

Sora.

As we wondered around what was left of Halloween town, a pain of sadness began to take over. "I know this is supposed to be _Halloween_ town… but is it supposed to be this scary?" I mumbled.

"Don't be such a baby." Roxas grumbled.

"Don't start the pair of you… Lets find your key blades and get out." Axel grumbled.

"Was it always this creepy here?" Demyx sighed.

Demyx had come along to help. With both me and Roxas Key less, it would seem unfair to expect Axel to fight off EVERYTHING. As we trailed through the cemetery, a small dark figure appeared. Within seconds of eats beady little eyes staring at us, it burst into flames. "Not in the mood for this."

As we walked over to a large coffin, a slender black hand reached out and grabbed me by the collar. IT gripped me tight and began to pull me into the darkness. "SORA!" I heard cries echo as I was being pulled further in. I placed my hand on the edge of the coffin in a desperate attempt to keep it from pulling me further. Roxas gripped my waste and pulled hard.

I felt my hand slip and fell deep into the shadows, with Roxas still clinging to me. "ROXAS! SORA!" Axel called.

As I opened my eyes, I found myself standing at a door. Below me was the familiar glass pained picture, of snow white. "Roxas!" I called.

"Get off me!" he shouted.

As I looked at my feet I saw a familiar face. I jumped of and smiled geekily at him. "Sorry."

"Arse hole." He grumbled.

We looked at the door carefully. The white door was covered in golden patterns. The swirls on the rims formed keys.

We pushed the door, but found it wouldn't budge. "Shit come on!"

I small figure appeared behind us. "Use your key!" a squeaky voice called out.

"We don't have them." I replied to it.

As we turned we surprised by two large ears. "Mickey!" We both gawped.

The small mouse began to laugh. "You two should use your keys." He repeated.

"We don't have them!" Roxas snapped.

"Your keys are a part of your heart! Concentrate on the one people you care for and want to protect it will come." He smiled.

Roxas looked at me dumb founded. I gestured him to try first. "together?" Roxas sighed.

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. I thought of Kairi, Riku, Roxas, everybody who had helped me over the years. The thought of losing them, sent a dark feeling through my body. I felt something heavy fall into my hands. As I opened my eyes I saw Roxas was holding Oath keeper. In my hand was a familiar sight. Way to the Dawn. The key blade which was entrusted to me by Riku.

As I looked up I noticed Mickey had disappeared. And before us was two keyholes. We both held out our blades and saw a familiar white light. The light expanded and surrounded us.

As the light began to fade from our eyes we found ourselves within the familiar site of the cemetery. In front of stood a pair. On was sticking his head deep into the coffin and shouting. "Roxas! C'mon answer me your bastard! Roxas! I love you! You're the best friend I have ever had please don't leave me!" Axel cried out.

"Hey what about me!" I shouted.

"Your alive!" Axel spun on his heels and tackled us. "Don't leave me with this weirdo again!" he began to wail.

"Dude! Chill out. I am fine. As if I would leave you!" Roxas sighed. "How do you have a girlfriend?"

"Girls like sensitive people so…" he stuck out his tongue.

As we stood up Demyx began to walk over. "Congrats on getting your keys back." He smiled.

"Thanks for coming with us." I thanked him as best I could, though its not like he did anything.

"Of all the places to put them it had to be a coffin?" Axel shuddered. "you two are just creepy."

"Sorry." Roxas and I mimicked.

"Can we go back now?" Demyx groaned.

We took the train back to Axels. Roxas was on the phone to mum all the way back.

"Mum I told you we have to find him."

A brief pause.

"No mum only me and Sora can find him."

A continuous series of yes and no's.

"MUM! Sora and I are going to look for Riku… We are eighteen we can take care of ourselves. Don't worry we will be home as soon as we can! Don't cry please! I will take care of Sora! Mum!"

Axel held out his hand and too the phone of Roxas who was surprisingly agitated. "Hey auntie." His voice was calm and soft which was odd.

"I know shocking isn't it!" Axel began to repeat "Yes" far too frequently.

"I understand, but Roxas is right. Only he and Sora can find Riku. I know it's painful but I promise they will have a roof over their heads, food, and I will happily keep my eye on them. You have my word." There was a long pause.

"Okay auntie I will see you soon hopefully." Axel passed the phone back and leaned back in his seat.

"Love you too mum…" Roxas sighed and held the phone out in front of my face.

As I put the phone to my ear, I heard her crying. "Sora… be careful… You know how much I love you!.. I am so proud of you… Protect your brother, and make sure you come home safe… And no late nights, and if I find out you two have eaten nothing but junk-."

"I love you too!" I smiled, and closed the phone.

"jeez! She needs to chill out!" Roxas groaned.

"You know what I don't get about your mum…" Demyx began.

"go on…" I started.

"Is why she would think Axel is more responsible than you two." He smiled.

"That's because I have a way with women." Axel joked.

"That's my mother!" Roxas shouted.

"Dude it was one time." Axel began to panic.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Roxas I am sorry I cheated on you! But it was so lonely… all those months you weren't there for me! I have need man! And your mum is pretty much you!" He dropped on the floor and began to beg.

"What the fuck!" Roxas was getting angry. He held out his hand, and the carriage got cold. Within seconds axel was hit by an ice ball.

"Ow what the hell you little shit!" Axel stood up and held out his hand. "it was a joke!"

"What did you do with my mum!" Roxas yelled.

Demyx suddenly interrupted, "Are you talking about that time when his mum came back off her face drunk and she kissed you…"

I found my jaw drop. "OUR mum kissed you!"

"Dude! Why would you tell them that!"

"Why wouldn't you! That would be so funny if you said I slept with your mum in an argument!" Demyx began to cry with laughter.

"You slept with my mum!"

"NOOO!" Axel sank into his seat. "I did not sleep with your mum… I put her to bed and did NOTHING else. I swear down!"

"If you say so." I sighed.

"I didn't!"

"I'm telling Kara!" Roxas shouted.

"Don't do that. I am serious please don't… she will kill me."

Demyx made a whip noise. "Fuck off!"

We all began to laugh. Almost made us forget that there was one of us missing. And as we laughed and joked, I began to feel a little more at ease.

Riku.

I watched the four on the train. Laughing. Joking. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but from what I could tell, it was fun. I could feel the light emitting from the twins. Calling. Beckonning me to go after them. "See I told you that they don't care. I told you their lives would get better without you." Kairi whispered in my ear.

She slid her hand into mine. "But you have me… We can be together. Forever. I won't leave you, or forget you like them!"

Before I could respond, five black figures emerged followed by a tall skeleton in chains. The slender heartless halted in front of me and dropped to one knee. "RIKU." The skeleton called. "Thank goodness your here, help me get rid of the heartless so we can carry on preparations for Halloween next year!"

I held out my hand. Soul eater materialised in my hand, and I held the familiar weapon.

"Oh thank you Riku!" Jack smiled warmly.

I stepped forward and sliced the blade across the chest of the tall creature. "Sorry Jack… I need your heart…" I felt a sensation spread through my body. I began to feel powerful and strong.

Kairi leapt on my shoulder and dragged my arm down. "Lets go back home." She smiled. As I turned away from Halloween town I heard screaming. The heartless flooded through and began to capture all the hearts they could.

"We won't be lonely once all the hearts are ours… They will forever be with us." I smiled at Kairi who's sweet smile began to sicken my heart.


	4. Beginning of a journey

Roxas:

The news of Halloween Town took its toll on us. All those memories we had made there were beginning to fill with sadness. As we sat around the table the whole group was filled with sadness.

Axel's clock in his kitchen began to tick loudly. Its irritable sound began to rattle around on my head. "So who started the attack?" Demyx asked stupidly.

"Who do you think it was the heartless?" Leon groaned. "What do you think Halloween towns citizens were gonna do? Grab heartless, thrash it and start a war?"

"Leon." Rinoa warned.

The kitchen seemed cold. Its black tops, and red walls seemed almost cruel to sit in. The red stained walls began to make me think of the blood pools we saw. Dark red splatters everywhere. Sora began to tap the table.

"What do we do now?" Cloud began. "They are gonna target every world the can, and these lot aren't anywhere near strong enough take the heartless on."

Cloud had gestured to me and Sora particularly. "We can train! If I have to I will start all over again." I replied.

"That's all well and good, but it will take too long." Kara sighed and gripped her shoulder, and swung her arm around.

"You two aren't even used to magic anymore." Axel added.

The silence crept back in. "So what do we do?" Sora began. "We can't just sit here!"

"We know that!" Leon shouted. "Right this is what we are gonna do. Me and Cloud will go to twilight town and see what we can find out. Zack and Kara can go to Wonderland, Rinoa and Angeal can you look in the shadow worlds? The rest of you search where ever, and ideally, lock the keyholes. But as of right now get some rest. It's gonna be a long night."

"But after we locked them the first time they changed places." I moaned.

"You'll be fine. Four of you will be looking I doubt you will miss it, and at least three of you have your own key blades." Zack smiled warmly. "I'll pick you up in the morning, try and behave Kara."

Before anyone could object Cloud, Leon, Rinoa and Zack we heading out the door. "Good luck kid." Angeal tapped Kara's head and trailed behind them.

Sora began to tap the table again. "So where do we start looking?" Axel groaned.

"Well… Twilight town is taken, Halloween town is over run. No sightings in Radiant Gardens, Destiny Island is fine because otherwise we wouldn't have gotten through to mum." I found myself reply.

"Actually Halloween town might not be such a bad idea. We need to lock the key holes, so we may as well start there." Demyx replied.

"But then we will be one step behind them." I groaned. "not to mention security on that place will be much tighter now."

"Destiny Island… We start there. I have a bad feeling that there is where he is gonna start." Sora's voice seemed hoarse and worried.

"If you guys are gonna face the heartless again we are gonna have to teach you how to use your armour." Kara changed the subject suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Sora replied.

I began to stretch outwards. All this sitting was making me more and more tired.

Kara stood up and closed her eyes. As we stared at her we could hear her breathing heavily. We watched as a glowing, dust like substance began to wrap itself around her body. It fell on her hair causing its length to decrease and sharpen. Her face began to be covered in metallic scales, with blue tips. By the time the dust settled she was covered head to toe in black and blue scales, which shimmered in the light. She even had a tail, which made me smile slightly.

"See… It's easy." She smiled through what was left of her face.

"How in the hell are we meant to do that!" I found myself shout.

"It's your purest form of magic. You warp it to create armour best to enhance your strengths and reduce your weakness. It's like your transformation magic but with an added bonus." She smiled warmly at us through the helmet.

"Can you, like, go back now you're kinda scaring me." Demyx grumbled.

Almost as quickly as it took to appear the armour vanished. She sat on Axels lap, and he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her back. "it was a technique developed by past keybladers. King mickey and Terra perfected it themselves. If they can do it I am sure you guys can."

"So we just think of an armour and it appears?" Axel asked her.

"Not exactly. It's like Sora's valour form. It comes to him when he desires and needs it the most."

"But you did it without any danger!"

"I have been doing this for years though, it will eventually come on command for you guys too. But you need to throw yourself in the deep end a little." She smiled. "your best bet is to go to Halloween town to achieve this."

"I am not going to Halloween town!" I shouted at her. "Weren't you listening? We need to save Namine first!" I felt myself growing angry. As I clenched my fist, my body began to shake uncontrollably.

"Namine isn't in this world! Or the next on you go to or the one after that! You won't find her in this time or anywhere until you can beat Riku! You need to face that fact and move on!" Kara's voice turned icy.

I stood up and wandered to the door. "Have we done now? I am tired."

Everyone lay in the living room. I felt the tension within the room rise and burn the skin of my hands and wrist, the sting of Kara's words in my eyes. I shook my head and faced the ceiling. I breathed aloud and wished that I was looking at Namine's sweet, welcoming smile. The fireplace was lit, warming us and emitting a strange yellow glow. When I looked at Kara, her eyes were yellow. A deep musty yellow. As I closed my eyes, I saw her face turn to mine, and the other half of her face was pale and growing grey. Those spots coming back on her neck. _Don't hurt me._

Axel:

The station was a sorrow mess, as the dark tunnel which had once set the path for the oddly fun and joyful Halloween town, looked dense and uninviting. As I stared at its gloomy darkness, I saw ripples of yellow and grey waver throughout. The train station had a new defence system that Leon and Diz had made. Keeps the heartless from crossing the borders freely, but the way the heartless swarmed and crowded the entrance, a part of me felt that that any moment the seal would shatter and the swarm of darkness will flood the station.

As we walked I felt a gaze on me. When I turned my head Roxas looked up at me, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

I rubbed the back of my head, "I can't help but feel uneasy."

"It feels like the old days in the organisation doesn't it?" Demyx smiled at us.

I felt my body freeze. _Just like the old days…_ I began to feel a sense of emptiness make its way throughout me. I felt a hand on my arm and pull me forward. "C'mon Axel, ignore him." Sora's warm hand around my arm. I couldn't see his face when I looked down at him, but I could tell he was anxious.

When we got on the train I was surprised by how unchanged it was. A large purple and yellow cabins. There wasn't much room to sit down, so I stood near the door. The train stalled, and then slowly began to move. I could see the thick black steam fog up the station. As I looked at the entrance, I saw a tall figure with white hair. A chill shot down my spine. I let my gaze linger on the figure and he began to turn. His eyes yellow, crooked smile and awkward wave was the last thing I saw as we left the station.

We sat in silence. I watched the small remnants of worlds lights flicker past as the yellow tracks formed before the train. I heard a long sigh. As I looked over I saw Roxas and Sora staring blankly at the floor. "What's got you two?" I smiled.

"Nothing." They both grumbled at me.

"look we are going to be on this damn train for a few hours right? Let's have some fun." I smiled and stretched out my hand.

I breathed slowly and tugged on my will. Within seconds I felt the handle clasp itself in my hands. I followed the lines, and was glad to see the familiar fiery wisps of my key blade. Roxas and Sora looked at each other and laughed.

Before long all four of us were armed and forcing our weapons towards one another. It felt so good to move freely again. I could feel each turn and thrusts easily change. I could feel a sense of joy and strength covers my body the longer I held my key blade. When I went to swing for Sora I felt something cold hit my back. As I turned, Demyx's hand was wrapped in water. As he pushed his hand forward, the water began to solidify and warp into a ball. I ducked down, and saw the glistening remnants pass over me. When I turned back Sora was on the floor clutching his face. "Damn it you bastard that hurts!" Sora groaned out in pain.

"Want me to heat that up for you?" I laughed and stretched out my hands.

"NOO!" Sora cried out, "I'll be fine!"

I Bent down and fell back to the floor. There was a cooling sensation on my back and I breathed heavily. I heard rustling and when I leaned my head back I saw everyone doing the same. All tired. "That was fun." Roxas laughed.

"Can't believe I couldn't land a single hit on you." Sora groaned at Roxas.

"We are twins, I know what your dumb mind is thinking." Roxas joked.

We lay on the floor looking out of the window. By now we had been on the train for a good few hours. "Does the train normally take this long to get to your home?" Demyx grumbled.

"No. We should have been there by now!" Sora grumbled.

I rose and looked out the window. As the others stood up, there was a sudden stop. As I stuck my head out of the window, I was surprised to see the train tracks had changed. They were no longer yellow. The tracks were made up of gears. The gears spun as the train continued down the tracks pulling it forward.

"Where are we going?" I mumbled.

Sora jumped in front of my line of vision. "I can't really see…"

The tracks began to turn off, and the train began to slowly shift to the right.

I sighed and began to climb out of the window. "Roxas! What the hell are you doing?" Roxas grabbed my leg.

I shook my leg and clambered to the roof. There was a town not too far away, which had a thick black cloud hanging over it. The tracks led to a gate, which had two rusted metal bars with holes punched into them to support the sign. It was hard to make out the words from this distance, but there were gears forming metal swirls and tubes decorating the sign. As I peered through the gap, I could see the thick smoke from the roofs of the houses. The houses were tall and layered with sheets of metal.

I stared hard at the town, as the train drew closer to the sign. _Welcome to Mechania. _"What the hell?" Roxas was clambering onto the roof behind me. "I have never heard of this place."

"Same. I don't even remember this town being on the organisations maps." I replied.

As the train came to a halt we jumped from the roof. The station felt cold and dark. Unwelcoming. From the corner of our eyes, there was a large owl perched on a tree made out of copper wires. As we approached the bird, I began to see gears. Its big bold blue eyes boarded ours. They looked glassed over. It turned its head at Sora. "_Welcome…. Welcome…. Mechania welcomes strangers to our town!" _its voice was cold and saddening. "_Can customers please not hit the bird… Fragile. Will answer questions! No hit!"_

"Why would you hit a bird? Even a mechanical one!" Demyx laughed.

"Might give bad information." Sora laughed along with Demyx

Demyx lowered to meet the bird's eyes, "How long has this world been here?"

"You're talking to a robot bird…" Roxas grumbled.

"_This World was created two hundred years ago-ooo" _It squaked, "_Been reformed again after dark times came."_

"So this world has always been here? How odd. You think we would have heard of it." Sora smiled at the creature. "gotta admit, this world is very interesting."

"We don't exactly fit in… We stick out too much." I sighed.

"This is true. Lets have a look round the station to see what we will need to fit in." Roxas suggested.

"I will call Leon. Maybe he knows about this place." Sora answered.

"Sounds good. Come on." I mumbled and we separated to have a further look around the station.


	5. Darkness ahead

Riku:

_All those hurt by the heartless blade will suffer. They will warp, disfigure and turn into the very creature you control. In order to achieve your true desire, you must warp your heart and your blade. _I clenched my once silver blade in my hand and slowly twisted it around and around. Kairi was lying at my feet with her headphones on, kicking her feet against my chair. The great hall looked more handsome and homely after I darkened the boarders and pillars, and had the wretched skeleton hung on the wall in a tank.

I stared at the tank. The figure I had once known was no longer the same. It's stick like limbs had begun to twist at the joints, and the white bones had blackened like charred flesh. His face was blackened, and a white rim around his crooked mouth. The creatures eyes were open, and all that was visible was small, musty, yellow eyes.

Across from the skeleton hung the remains of the infamous Hercules. His hair blackened, and dark marking spreading from the hole in his chest. Like the skeleton the heart was visible through the growing hole, and the normally pink heart was blackening. The heart for some reason remained in the chest cavity, but for some reason maleficent wasn't fazed by their hearts. "they are of the purest of hearts. Noble heroes just like the nobility and purity of the princesses. If you captured the pair, you may be able to have the ultimate force." She turned to me and smiled cruelly.

Kairi began to get up and dance around. As her shoes hit the hard floor, the noise echoed throughout the hall. "If she doesn't stop I will put her in one." I grumbled. My head began to ache.

"Patience dear prince. You will find you use for her very soon." Maleficent eyes darkened as she watched Kairi."

"She's too _pure._" I mumbled and shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"It's probably Sora's light still clinging to her." A smoke path flashed out from a pillar and stood before me, his blue flames for hair blazing wildly. "But hey, doesn't matter. Our progress is impressive."

"Make it stop." I commanded and rose from my seat. As I stood tall above the others, Kairi had just landed on the floor gracefully after spinning.

"Be careful prince. Move to quickly and we will attract too much attention. And as for the girl you so long to keep around, there are plenty of ways to destroy that light of hers."

I shrugged her off and continued to rub my head. "How much time can we spend sitting around? Sora is on my tail, and you want me to sit like a dog and wait? You forget your place witch. I am quite cable. And besides you two both said that we can use these two." My eyes shifted to the tanks.

"Their hearts are not dark enough. They may still have some resistance."

"Then we will destroy that part of them." I felt the cold words pass through my lips. "We have successfully managed to warp the heartless into human look a likes, how hard can it be to control a pair of weak hearted fools."

"Those heartless took almost nine pure shadows to create and a lot of magic. The four we have were catered with the help of Sephiroff with their profiles. I also thought you would spend more time with the young girl one."

"And why would that be." I could feel my tone growing agitated.

"You have a natural fascination with her. Unlike this girl." Hades laughed bitterly.

"I need her for different reasons." I smiled awkwardly. "I have already sent one of those _pure_ hearts to one world. I am moving to the next."

I descended the stairs and gripped Kairi's wrist. Before Maleficent and Hades could say more I was already passing through the large doors. Kairi stumbled over her legs as I pulled her forward. I felt her move, and as I looked back slowly, I saw her take her headphones off. "Riku what's wrong?" she sighed.

"Nothing." I replied coldly.

"Why are you always so cold? I am here aren't I isn't that enough? We don't need those creatures in the hall." She complained, her voice as whiney as ever.

I halted in the dark corridor, and felt her walk into me. As I turned to her I saw her bright, warm eyes meet mine. As she stared at me I felt a horrible weight in my chest. "Riku?" she questioned.

"Go back to Sora." I told her, my free fist clenched hard.

"Why would I—?" I could hear her voice tremble, she pulled her hand free.

"I am telling you to go!" I felt my temper break in two.

"Why!" she screamed back at me.

"You were meant to be with him. You carry his light. It makes me sick every time I watch you. You're too bright... Too much like him. I don't want that reminder all the time! I need to do what I set out to do! Not have your light trail behind me." I smacked my fist against the wall and turned away from her.

She moved in front of me. Her eyes saddened and filling with tears. "Why do you push me away? I want to help you Riku. You reject me! I am tired of this! I am here for you."

I placed my hand on her waist and pushed her up against the wall. "Why?" I asked calmly. I stared into her eyes and watched as her cheeks blushed.

"Because… I—." she looked down at the floor.

I felt her body shake just like before. "Your mine… not my sisters… Not anyones. Especially Kara!" she looked back at my eyes her eyes filling with tears.

"I was never yours. You had me follow you like a lost dog. I wanted you, and I got what I wanted. Stop staying clung to me like a school girl." I muttered coldly. I pinned her arms up the wall and felt her body shake.

"I can't help it.. Every time you're this close to me…" she began to push her waist into me.

"Are you really that much of a slut?" I laughed and put my head on her shoulder. She was trembling. I kissed her neck gently and felt her body move harder into mine. She gasped as I moved my lips further down her neck. "You want to stay?" I smiled up at her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily.

"Yes…" she mumbled trying to stop her face from giving away too much.

"You can't go back to Sora… You have to get rid of him… You want me to be yours then you have to be mine."

Her eyes opened and she stared at me. I slipped her arms above her head and held them with one head and used my free hand to slide down her waist. She groaned as it lingered on thigh. "Okay."

She leant forward and pushed her lips against mine. I moved my hand up through her skirt, and felt her nails dig hard into my back. I moved my hand gently and felt her body begin to push harder into mine. Her sweet kiss getting deeper and longer. But oddly, my heart didn't seem to care. My body was responding, but the feelings I had was ice cold. I opened my eyes and looked into the shadow and saw a familiar face. The same one that I had awoke to at our very first meeting, the same one I had wanted that night. I Pulled her up and let her body push into mine. And as I pulled away and kissed her neck, one word passed through my lips.

I felt her body grow cold, and stop. And as she tried to pull away I looked at her and whispered, "Sora will never forgive you."

Her eyes borded mine and her body shook as I pushed her harder against the wall. "Just take me… and only me." She cried.

I looked over to the shadows and saw a dark figure come forward. He was moving silently. Kairi didn't seem to feel his darkness but I could. A heart as black as mine. Angeal's true heartless, cloaked and crooked. As he moved across the hall another shadow followed. A pretty face stained with waves of black, dark pits for eyes, with a yellow glint, and thick brown hair. She looked at me, moved her head to the side and then carried on, dragging a long jaggered blade, stained in red. She walked swiftly and silently down the dimly lit corridor. She halted at a door and walked through.

As I stopped moving Kairi slid down the wall and looked at me in anger. "Why'd you stop?"

"Not in the mood anymore. Besides we better get going." I smiled weakly at her.

She pulled me down the corridor towards a pair of thick dark wood doors. She pushed through and we stood before a black portal.

Zack.

I stood before the river. Waves of red rippled throughout the blackening water. As we looked across the shore, I felt a chill slither down my spine. Bodies. Dodo's, Lizards, mice or rats, humans, even rabbits. All lying on the bank, their furs rotting with maggots, which almost gave the illusion of movement if their eyes were not white and their mouths broken. The woods were blackened, with a deep blue floor caused from the ash. The trees had begun to grow twisted, the hedges thick with thorns.

Kara walked behind me. I felt my body shake. "This is not the wonderland I remember." I mumbled to myself.

"I always thought this place was weird, but never so dark." I could hear her let out a long cold sigh.

"We have to be careful. Riku may have done this." I felt something crunch under my foot.

As I lifted my leg the remainders of a rabbit lay beneath me. I felt myself sickened by its sight. A hole in its heart and insects scurrying and destroying the bloodied remains. Its little red waistcoat stained with black, and a small pocket watch smashed in the ground. I felt my body tense and my stomach turn as I stared.

Kara moved past me, her eyes looking straight forward to avoid the rest of the ground littered with corpses. We walked towards a large opening, where a pair of steps towered upwards. They were made of brass, and had begun to rust with the blood. As I climbed the steps I saw a grey and blue tabby cat sitting at the top of the steps looking away from us. As we reached the top, I followed its direction of sight and saw a lake of red and black. There was no path continuing down the path, just a sharp drop. The cat was mangled and its small legs crippled. It's eyes no longer full of light. The creature sighed and licked one of its legs.

"the mad hatter truly is the mad one." It mumbled.

Kara looked at me and gave me a questioning look. I shrugged at her and sat on the edge next to the cat. "Let me guess heartless." I grumbled.

The cat twisted its body onto its head. "Oh? They are back are they? My apologies, I mistook the sea of red as a surge of common wonderland madness." The cat snapped.

I looked down over the drop and saw birds. Blue dodo looking things, even some beautiful red birds. "All the flowers have died. There is no cure for these wretched creature without the flowers. The hatter destroyed them with his black tea."

"His black tea? Really…." Kara moaned and slumped to the floor.

"The hatter is at the court. Looking for the young creature… Even the rabbit has turned. Hearts are so feeble these days." The cat muttered and stretched its twisted body.

"C'mon Kid lets head off." I rose quickly and jumped down the edge.

The bodies crushed under my weight. I felt air movement, and held my arms out to catch Kara. She Landed heavily on my arms, causing me to kneel down. The clothing around my knee became wet and sticky. "This is unbelievable." I yelled to myself.

Kara lifted of my lap and pulled out her sword. "Just get in full armour. It will be easier to move around, and we don't know whats going to happen."

"It takes up too much though." She complained back at me.

"I'm gonna call Angeal and let him know whats going on." I pulled out the phone.

As I placed the mobile to my ear, I could hear the crackling of the monotone ring echo. Angeal picked up quickly and with a hushed voice he hissed. "WHAT!"

"Wonderland is a mess… So far there only seems to be one survivor."

"Survivor? It's a battle of hearts there shouldn't really be casualties." Angeal snapped.

"THEY ARE ALL DEAD! As in decapitated, bloody and crushed!" I screamed down the phone.

Kara had jumped when I shouted and landed on another body. She began to squirm frantically, to try and get the remains of her.

I moved the phone from my ear and took a picture of the surroundings. "Holy shit!" Angeal gasped down the phone. "I am ordering you to only stay for another half hour. I will send someone to pick you up. Do NOT go wondering anywhere do you understand?"

"Too late… Kara's gone." I laughed, and put the phone down on the man.

As we walked further down the road, we came across a village. Kara walked in front of me, her platted hair swaying and brushing over the spines on her back. I felt my armour clunk as I brushed my legs near each other. The village was burnt to the ground. As we reached a blackened well in the centre of the village, there were two beams towering upwards. As I followed it, there was a beam that went across.

A body was hung over the beams, pinned at the hands with sea cone shells. Her body was limp and lifeless, wrapped in a white ripped gown. Her hair black, and her skin grey. Her eyes weren't even open. Blood dripped from her hands and legs. "this is wonderland, not the Roman era." Kara grumbled. I watched her and noticed she couldn't even look up at the girl.

As she stepped forward, she stepped on something. As the crack echoed through the hollow and empty village, the girls eyes flared open, and she began to jerk and strain. Her screams echoing throughout wonderland.

As we turned to run, a large slime pool began to grow upwards. A porcelain face stretched the slime and it arms pushed out of its deformed hunch-back body. It howled, and lunged for us. "Here we go again…" Kara shuddered, and held her two swords loosely in her hands.


End file.
